TwinRoses
by Phobiakat
Summary: It was the silent vow that was never spoken, that welded their bond together. Forever they will be, the Daughter and Servant of Evil. plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, any of the characters, or the song this is based off of. **

**xX **_**The Rose Sword Xx **_

Two twins were playing out in the courtyard of a grand black castle. The walls are like a marble mirror; forever reflecting back the image in front of it, while tainting the image to a dark blur. A million yellow roses line the sides of the castle, for this is the Yellow Country.

You could hear the faint laughter of the young twins as they lay next to each other in the dry, but glistening grass. The prince and princess of the Yellow Country. They have been together since birth, and that is how they wish to stay. A light breeze blew their golden hair to the side, brushing past their contrasting blue eyes, which reflected the sky above them.

"Len, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" the young princess asked her brother. Today was their sixth birthday, and she never heard her brother ask for anything like she had.

The prince, Len, pondered this for a moment. Material items didn't appeal to him as much as they did to his sister, but the only thing he truly wanted was something only she could give him. So finally the boy who, may I remind you, was six; answered,

"I want you to smile." His sister then sat up and looked at her brother with a questioning look. "The one thing in the world that I want is for you to be happy Rin." Len sat up and looked at his sister. "Your smile is one of my favorite things, so I want you to always smile for me."

An innocent smile warmed Rin's face and she looked at her brother. He always was extremely smart and wordy. Even though Rin didn't understand all of what her brother was saying, she knew that it meant he cared for her. So she gave him his present, she hugged him and gave him a smile that was meant only for him and his eyes. It was her secret smile for him.

But their privet happiness was broken when they heard a loud commotion. A couple of servants came up to them. One grabbed Lin, and the other Rin. The man servant spoke in a cold hard voice, as the twins struggled in their arms.

"The King and Queen have given orders to have you two separated." The replies to the news were cries of struggling and emotional pain as the twins reached out to each other. Len's hand raked through Rin's hair and a black rose that had been pinning back her bangs unlatched into his small palm.

With this the two children were dragged away from each other. The girl being taken towards the dark castle, and the boy being taken to a dark burgundy carriage. Later Rin escapes back out to the court yard and finds Lens golden pocket watch father had given him. She put the chain around her neck and held the watch close to her heart and she holds onto the only thing she has left of her brother and cries. And in an unknown part of another country, her brother was holding her rose pin, and doing the same thing.

**Six years later…**

The young princess had grown up to be a distant, cold Queen. She looked out of a glass window onto the courtyards. The same place where she and her beloved brother were separated. She never did find out why she and Lin were torn apart. What she found out through blackmail is that it was for her parents own selfish reasons. But what she knows for a fact is the ever since Len left, the Yellow country has had an ongoing ominous forecast. The sun never shone the same way, and the sky was never as blue.

She flattened out her silky yellow gown. Almost everything she wears is Yellow. Yellow and black. Her gown touched the floor covering up her black heeled shoes. Black lace webbing covers half of the skirt and black silk traces around the strapless bodice. Her short blonde hair was styled into a wavy bob, and is adorn with black flower petals swirling in different patterns. Her pale skin blended perfectly with the repeating colors; the thing that stood out among her is her vivid blue eyes, which had been cold for six long years.

She turned her head away from the window as she heard the doors to the room open.

"Want do you want." Her high voice came out demanding and cold. After a few moments and smooth relaxing voice responded her.

"I am to be your personal servant Your Highness." The voice sounded oddly familiar to Rin. She turned around to see the person. When she did a gasp escaped her small lips and her eyes once again filled with the warmth they had lost. Their stood Len, in a yellow tail coat and black trousers. His hands covered in white cloves. One hand behind his back and the other placed over his front. He smiled at Rin and a small black rose pin out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Rin, forgetting she was a Queen, or just not caring, ran over to Len and leaped forward onto him. Her arms wrapped around him as they fell onto the floor. Once again an innocent smile lit up Rin's face and she gave him his smile. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the twins were together, and were finally whole again. They were reunited with their better and half, and let laughter fill the once sullen cold room.

A few moments later Rin stood as a queen again with her tiny held out in front of her. Len took her hand a kneeled on one knee, and bowed his head and spoke,

"You are my princess and I am your servant. I am tool to use as you please, and I will protect you always." _For you, I'd even become evil._

It was the silent vow that was never spoken, that welded their bond together. Forever they will be the Daughter and Servant of Evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, the characters, or the song.**

It had been about a year since Rin and Len were reunited. Len noticed that many of his sister's allies and followers feared and or hated her. Though Rin could sometimes be unreasonable and rash, it hurt him to see how alone she had been; and was still, even with him there.

In the large white and black throne room Rin sat on a large ebony throne that was decorated with golden spider webs, and red satin. Her long yellow dress had left her small shoulders bare and her slender arms covered. The sleeve grew larger, and dragged down a foot when it reached her wrist. A black corset binded her waist and gave her figureless form some shape. The skirt was long and glittered in the light, it started from cream white at the bodice and faded black as it met her feet.

Len stood the right of his sister slightly behind her. His hair was kept in a short ponytail, and his bangs fell askew. His clothing was finer than most of those in the country and much better than the other servants, but wasn't fit for a prince. Len had been stripped of his rightful place as heir when he was taken away. The 14 year old boy was clad all in black, wearing a long coat tail jacket, and long trousers. His shoes had a slight heel to them, making him only slightly taller than his sister.

For the past year Len had been doing his sisters biding. Ridding the world of those who opposed her, and gathering information; whether it be political or otherwise. He was basically her hit man. Not that he minded. As long as his sister smiled, he'd stop at nothing.

"Len," a bored voice broke the long silence that was kept in the room. Len looked to his sister and she turned her face to him, her arm was holding up her head, and setting on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, my princess?" Len tried to keep formality as much as possible, for the sake of himself. He felt he needed to be reminded of his place, and he was only a mere servant.

"Can you go to a neighboring country for me? I need some new gowns and jewels." Rin held out a small list of items for her brother. His long fingers pinched the list lightly and he brought the list over to his body.

"Yes your highness," Len said glancing at his sister's list. He would need to go to the Green Country for s great amount of these things.

"But of course I will be going with you. I must make sure the sizes and colors are correct." Rin offered off handedly. Though Len suspected that she just wanted an excuse to get out of the castle. For Len knew all of her sizes perfectly, and the only colors she wore were black and yellow.

"As you wish your highness," His voice rang with the smirk that he wouldn't allow to show on his face. He looked to his sister and saw a small fleeting smile form on her lips, before it quickly disappeared back into a frown.

The two twins strolled down the coble street of the Green Country. Rin gliding and prancing a head as Len strode behind her carrying many colorful boxes, and bags. Rin ignored the many whispers and stares that followed them throughout the day, while Len sent a warning glare to the ones who spoke sneers.

"Mr. Len, let's go to the bakery across town. I heard that it has the best there. Most of its made by a very odd woman. I heard that, even though her whole family has green hair, she has _white_ hair, and _red _eyes. Though I suppose as long as the food she makes is good, it doesn't matter." Len listened to his sister's quick words. Out of the corner of his eye caught a blur of bright green, he turned his head, and it seemed like time stopped.

At the same time Len turned his head to look at the green that caught his eye, a girl turned her head to look at the yellow that caught hers. When their eyes met, everything went into slow motion, then quickly back to normal speed. He lost all of his normal grace and ended up stumbling and dropping some of the boxes and bags. He kneeled down to pick them up and so did the girl.

She had long, silky teal hair, which was tied into two long tails on top of her head. Her large eyes were the same color as her hair. She wore an ankle length green and gold dress that hung tightly to the top of her body, and then flowed loosely past her waist. The thin sleeves went only to her elbows the flowed down. She looked couple years older than he and Rin. Pink blushes paint both of their pale faces.

"I'm sorry miss; I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Len said is apologies.

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us." she smiled at him. The sweetness of her face made Len's heart flutter. She gave a nervous laugh, "Uh, I'm Miku by the way."

"Ah, uh, L-Len. My name's Len."

Rin who watched this exchange suddenly felt a sharp hatred for the green haired girl. Rin looked at her brothers blushing face and felt herself turn cold. Rin turned around as if going to walk, and twisted her ankle to the side and stumbled.

"Ah, ow!" She howled. At the sound of his sister's cry, Len quickly gathered the things rushed over to her. Len knelt down in front of Rin.

"What's wrong your highness?" he said worriedly. Rin inwardly smiled at the fact that she was still most important to her brother. She had a her eyes gather tears, and said,

"I think I twisted it, can you fix it Len?" Len took her ankle and wrapped in in some spare fabric he kept on hand.

"It should be fine as long as you don't over stress it, my princess." With that they walked towards their carriage as though nothing happened. But Miku consumed most of Len's thoughts.

Len sat his bedroom desk. His room was across from Rin sleeping room, so that if she needed something he was right there. He had his window open trying to get some fresh air. His mind had been defocused all day, plagued with thoughts of Miss Miku.

Out of nowhere, and a green rose flew through the window of his room. He stood up and looked out the fourth story window. There stood Miku smiling at him. Len's facial was hilarious to Miku. He looked so baffled, and confused. He sent her a questioning look. She answered with a laugh a raised her hand, and motion for him to come down. He raised an eyebrow and she repeated the motion.

Len then quickly ran down to under his window to where she was. When he got there, he was panting and out of breath. But he still managed to give her a sheepish smile. She then took his and dragged him out of the castle grounds. They finally stopped in the middle of the woods that separated the Yellow Country and the Green Country. When they stopped Miku turned around and gave Len a swift peck on the lips. He looked shocked at first, but then gave her a kiss back.

…and so the affair began.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG!**

Rin was not impressed, not in the slightest. For the past month her brother was becoming very distracted, and often disappeared for an hour or so a day. And now, as she sat in her throne room, he was nowhere to be found.

Today she was to listen to the commoner's needs and complaints. Len often was there with her, advising silently and privately. Always making sure she didn't go overboard with what she did. With his absence, she was angry and not thinking rationally. She smoothed out her black silk dress and traced her fingers along the golden thread designs that ran around the skirt. After straightening out her long yellow sleeves she called out for the guards to let the next commoner to enter.

When the large doors swooshed open she saw a walk in. Unlike most the residents of the Yellow Country, she did not have blonde hair. Her hair was dirt brown and ended at her waist. And her dress and a faded red with white accents and worn lace. She curtsied to the princess then looked up for permission to speak.

"What problem do you have?" Rin almost growled out. The woman in red then spoke in a begging voice.

"You're Majesty, my father, he is very ill, and I have not the medicine for him. And we have little to no food." The woman was nearly in tears, "Please, all I need is a loan, or compensation. He was soldier for the Yellow Army. Please; at this rate if he will die of either illness or starvation. Please my Princess. Please." The woman in red was on her knees.

Rin, who thought the woman looked disgustingly pitiful, was not feeling at all charitable.

"If he will die soon, then why should I give you anything?" Her cold voice was like a slap in the face to the woman.

"B-But your Majesty, if we had the resources he might survive." She started to plead. The blonde tyrant her off,

"He is old, he is sick. You are perfectly able to work. It is not likely for him to get better, and if you truly desire the supplies, you can work for it." Rin then started to fiddle with her nails, checking for any splits or grooves. The woman is red's face became blank before turning into distressed hate and fury. She jumped up and started towards the princess only to be restrained by the guards.

"How dare you! How can you call yourself human?" she is knocked to the ground and her lip is busted as her face hits the floor.

"I am not merely a human. I am so much more. Saa, hizamazuki nasai!" Rin gave a sickly pleasant smile as she gave her line, and watched the woman dragged out of the room swearing vengeance upon her. It was almost laughable. What could such a lowly woman to do a princess with as much power as herself?


End file.
